When I peek into his depths
by Justanothersinger
Summary: 'Again. Under the street lights of a moonless sky, he sees him again.' In which Robin meets a familiar enemy and, against his better judgement, is drawn into the world of darkness. Prompt for Chrobin week Day 02: AU. VictorianVampire! AU


When I peek into his depths

A Fire Emblem: Awakening fanfiction

Again.

Under the street lights of a moonless sky, he sees him again.

A pained grunt as the man falls, the crackle of lightning was louder than it should be. Robin quickly puts the sword away and draws out another, ducking away from the hand lunging out at him.

And even that threat is quickly dealt with because of him.

He's there. Standing close enough to see the gold of his sword and the blue of his cloak; it seems to billow gently in the wind as he meets Robin's stare with a level gaze.

Another screech draws both their attention and Robin evens his breathing, gripping the handle of his sword.

"Move!"

And the lightning crackles to the earth with astounding ferocity; even Robin himself winces at the power created. Ugh, he may have used too much energy there...

A warm hand on his back, steadying him.

"Careful. Collapsing on the streets at this time of the night is hardly a good idea."

"I'm not well-known for them. Good ideas, I mean." Robin says, panting heavily.

"I would agree with that." He says and Robin hears laughter in that voice, "It's not everyday that I see a human walk around these streets."

"You said that last time, too."

A gloved hand on his, stopping his movements.

"A Levin Sword. And a Killing Edge? Quite the combination. Magic and sword fighting."

"Up against your kind, I have to use every trick in the book."

"You do fight well. More brilliantly than your appearance suggests."

"Isn't this the point where you ask if I'm a hunter or not?"

With that question up in the air, their 'conversation' fades into awkward silence quite quickly.

He's stared at by brilliant blue eyes, their glow as otherworldly as their owner's true nature.

"Normally, I would. Even now, I have my doubts." He says, finally.

"And you still don't ask?"

"In all of our past meetings, you've never made an attempt to harm me. Only the people I was fighting against."

"I had the capability to help and so I did." Robin says with a shrug, "And it certainly wouldn't be in my best interests if the Prince of the Clan Ylisse died in an assassination attempt."

That certainly seemed to have caught his attention. He looked alarmed, almost comically so.

"You know who I am?"

"I know of your sister." Robin says quietly, "And I knew her quite well. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Emm as well? She didn't mention you to me. At least, I don't think she did."

"I didn't want her to tell anyone else about me. Mostly because this region doesn't take too kindly to vampire hunters." Robin indicated the swords under his cloak, "Truthfully, I didn't expect her to oblige. She was...kind. More kind than most humans I've found on my journey."

"That she was." The vampire then folds his arms, "Then you know who I am?"

Robin chuckles, "Of course I do. You're her brother and next in...the new leader of the Clan. She spoke fondly of you. And with all you've done to protect both humans and vampires, I believe her."

It's at this point that his expression shifts towards something of a grimace.

"Of course, so does the Plegian Clan. Which is where I believe most of the assassination attempts stem from."

"You as well? But we really can't do anything about it." Says the vampire prince with a slight groan, "They haven't done anything that can be traced back to them. Quite to the contrary, they've been helping us in the war against Valm."

"Of course. Their king is far too crafty for that. Not to mention the influence of his sect, The Grimleal. They pull all sorts of strings behind the scenes." Robin says as he picks up a discarded tome. A quick check of all the pages lets him know that they're all burnt through.

 _Fantastic. My only tome, used up_. He thinks wearily as he stuffs it back into his bag, _I hope I can make it to that shop by morning..._

"...You're hurt."

"Hm?" Robin looks down. Ah, his hand. "It's fine. It's just a shallow cut."

"I see."

"..." Robin looks back up and his suspicions are confirmed.

The beautiful blue of those eyes is now an expanse, almost overshadowing the black of his pupil. Cut into a beast-like slit.

"Again? Really?" Robin asks and the vampire prince has the decency to look away.

"...I don't really have much time for it these days."

"Feeding is a basic requirement to live. Honestly..." Robin says, pinching the bridge of his nose, "At this rate, you may starve yourself out before the assassins can even touch you."

"S-sorry."

"It _is_ in my best interests to keep you alive so..." Robin looks around and points to his left. An alleyway, "Come on, then."

"Huh?"

"I..." Robin looks away, his cheeks slightly flushed, "I'd rather not repeat myself."

"Erm...all right."

It's laughable how nervous he sounds. It's exactly what Robin's feeling now.

This isn't something to just laugh off, after all.

Robin leans against the wall and takes a deep breath before extending his injured hand out.

Against the other man's, Robin could feel it shaking slightly. He hated it.

But he could never get used to this.

The warmth of a tongue against his skin startles him out of his reverie and their eyes meet; he shivers more when he sees the expression on the vampire's face.

He needs to keep still.

He can't draw his eyes away from the sight; a head tilting slightly to catch the blood, fangs grazing the tips of his fingers and lips brushing against the wound slowly. His other hand snaking around Robin's wrist, holding him carefully.

Robin closes his eyes, squeezes them closed like a child hiding from a nightmare and he groans softly when he feels the rush of warmth through his arm. Travelling through his blood and his mind is swirling, he can taste honey on his tongue and smell the sweetness of lilies.

His knees already start to buckle.

"How much more...do you need to feed?" Robin manages, and he hates how breathless his voice sounds. The vampire pauses then, perhaps to let the words sink in his mind, past all that animal instinct.

"More..."

"Eh?"

"More...!"

Robin flinches as he's pushed against the wall suddenly, his injured hand pinned behind him. He grits his teeth at the pain and his other hand is already at the handle of the Levin Sword, but he forces himself to stop halfway.

Don't.

He feels the fangs graze his neck and bites his own lip, blocking out the more wanton sounds as his body starts to give in.

"Wait...!"

Too late; Robin inhales sharply as he feels stabs of fresh pain in his neck. Something dragging at his waist, clutching his shirt and his legs drawing together as he feels the pleasure wash over him.

Oh, he hates this.

His hands are cold against Robin's heated skin and he's left gasping of air, such shameful sounds.

He knew the stories. This happened every time a vampire feeds. Pheromones for humans.

He'd heard stories of humans being hopelessly addicted to the sensation of being fed.

He can _hear_ the vampire breathing. Feels it on his neck, feels him pull away and his cloak and shirt being clawed at until more skin is exposed to those roving eyes.

"Don't...don't..."

What was he asking?

The vampire seems to hear him; he feels the grip on his wrist lessen somewhat.

He bites again on Robin's neck, much more gentle than last time. Tasting the salt of his skin.

Robin's breath hitches.

He feels the warmth of the vampire's body pressing into his. It's all he can feel.

"Wait...please."

He's scared. He's terrified.

"Your highness...wait..."

The vampire pauses yet again. And this time, he brings Robin's hand in front of him.

Before the man's eyes, he brings it to his lips and kisses the back. Fingers interlacing with his own. Eyes meeting his.

Kisses the back of his fingers slowly, gently.

"Don't be afraid." The vampire says and his voice is soothing, a balm to Robin's frayed nerves, "I won't harm you."

"Ah..."

Then, he presses up harder against him, a knee between Robin's legs.

"...!"

Hands under his shirt, lips mouthing violence into his neck.

"...Your...highness?!"

"I won't harm you." He repeats again, his breathing is wild. And true to his word, he's holding Robin very carefully, despite the roughness of his actions.

"I won't harm you so..."

He leans in and kisses him softly on the lips. When Robin freezes up in shock, he pulls away and the look on his face is apologetic.

"Just...let me help you get through it. Please?"

"Get...through? Mmmn..."

Robin bites his lip again as he feels a hand on his inner thigh and the vampire's knee nudge upward.

And he starts to lose himself in the next kiss, drowning in the pleasure, the scent of him.

"I'll help you ride this out. So just trust me."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _That's all of the sin you get to see folks~_**

 ** _Well I am planning a continuation of this fic! I even started it before I got obnoxiously sick and stopped writing for the week, so that's still there._**

 ** _And yes Chrom totally has a royal title fetish lol_**

 ** _this fic was brought to you by a serious lack of vampire!chrobins heh. perhaps u see the appeal? or maybe it's just me on a vamp fic high like back in 2009_**

 ** _in any case thanks for reading~_**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
